Elevator systems typically require periodic inspection and maintenance. Historically, elevator system components, such as elevator machines and controllers, were located in machine rooms that were constructed above the elevator hoistways. Inspection and maintenance of these components could be performed by a mechanic or technician inside the machine room. With the introduction of machine roomless elevator systems, components previously located in the machine room are now located in the hoistway. While relocating these components has many advantages, it has made inspection and maintenance activities more difficult and more dangerous, because the mechanic or technician must now be within the hoistway to access the components. A variety of techniques and devices have been proposed to address the special considerations associated with performing inspection and maintenance procedures from within a hoistway.
For example, different devices have been proposed for maintaining adequate clearance between the top of the elevator car and a ceiling of the hoistway. Example devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,481,534 and 7,281,609 and in the United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0183955 and 2010/0155184. Other devices have also been proposed.